corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash/Gallery
CG Gallery Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash utilizes Computer Graphics, simply known as CGs. Below is a gallery with every CG in the game. #0; Hysteric Birthday! '' 2U-Sachiko-Yoshikazu.png|Sachiko Shinozaki and Yoshikazu Yanagihori 2U-Sachiko-Yoshikazu2.png|Sachiko and Yoshikazu ''#1; The Shame on The River Kwai 2U-Azusa-cross0.png|Azusa Takai performing divination 2U-Sayaka-Inumaru.png|Sayaka Ooue punching Haruyuki Inumaru 2U-Sayaka-Inumaru2.png|Sayaka punching Haruyuki 2U-Sayaka-punch-closeup.png|Closeup of Sayaka punching Haruyuki Seiko-hang.png|Seiko hanged 2U-Seiko-bread.png|Seiko Shinohara eaten by bread monster 2U-Seiko-bread2.png|Seiko eaten by bread monster 2U-Seiko-bread3.png|Seiko eaten by bread monster Fukuroi-Mitsuki.png|Masato Fukuroi and Mitsuki Yamamoto being squeezed by tentacles 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama.png|Yoshiki Kishinuma in a wedding dress ripping off Sakutaro Morishige's maid outfit 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama0.png|Yoshiki in maid outfit seeing Sakutaro's corpse, a parody of Wrong END 2 ★3 of Corpse Party 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama1.png|Yoshiki in maid outfit seeing Sakutaro's corpse, a parody of Wrong END 2 ★3 of Corpse Party 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama2.png|Yoshiki in maid outfit seeing Sakutaro's corpse, a parody of Wrong END 2 ★3 of Corpse Party 2U-win-race.png|Ryou Yoshizawa and Yuki Kanno holding the finish line #2; The Phantom of Tenjin 2U-Yoshiki-burn-close.png|Close view on Yoshiki burning from Wrong End 1 ★3 of Corpse Party 2U-Yoshiki-burn.png|A slightly modified CG of Yoshiki burning from Wrong End 1 ★3 of Corpse Party 2U-Sachiko-drama.png|Sachiko in drama with Sakutaro and Mayu Suzumoto 2U-vocal.png|Everyone doing vocal exercise 2U-Yoshiki-murder.png|Yoshiki playing as a murder victim on a play 2U-Sachiko-scissors.png|Sachiko with a pair of scissors 2U-Sachiko-Azusa-Ran.png|Azusa and Ran Kobayashi tried to exorcise Sachiko 2U-Musashigawa1.png|Nari Amatoya being hold by Nana Ogasawara 2U-Musashigawa2.png|Chihaya Yamase about to make Nari's measurements 2U-Musashigawa3.png|Nari disapproving them to take her measurements 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige.png|Yoshiki guiding Sakutaro with Mayu looking on #3; My Greatest Feeling! Trans-Abandoned Bomb Shelter Ultra Quiz 2U-Inumaru-Sayaka-Naho.png|Naho Saenoki and Sayaka hugging Haruyuki's arms 2U-S-Naho.png|Sayaka, Aiko Niwa, and Haruyuki watching Naho harassing Shougo Taguchi 2U-Aiko-Naho-Sayaka.png|Naho and Sayaka fondling Aiko's breast 2U-Aiko-chest.png|Naho and Sayaka fondling Aiko's breast 2U-Inumaru-Aiko.png|Haruyuki getting scolded by Aiko 2U-Sayaka-Naho2.png|Sayaka on top of Naho 2U-Sayaka-Naho3.png|Sayaka nosebleeding while being on top of Naho 2U-Sayaka-Naho-Kibiki.png|Naho, Sayaka, and Kou Kibiki #4; Crying Out Love, In the Center of Heavenly Host? 2U-Satsuki-Satoshi-Yuka.png|Satsuki Mizuhara introducing herself 2U-Yuuya-punch-zoom.png|A closeup on Yuuya Kizami about to punch Tohko Kirisaki Yuuya-punch.png|Tohko about to be punched by Yuuya BoS-Kizami-closeup.png|Yuuya chasing after Tohko BoS-injury.png|Ryosuke Katayama having his leg severed 2U-swimsuit-girls.png|The girls dressed up in swimsuits 2U-Satsuki-swimsuit.png|Satsuki dressed up in a swimsuit Naomi-Satoshi-chase.png|Satoshi being chased by Naomi Naomi-Satoshi-nurse.png|Satoshi and Naomi Nakashima as a nurse Tohko-Satoshi-2U.png|Satoshi lying on Tohko 2U-Satoshi-Satsuki.png|Satoshi getting a "prize" from Satsuki 2U-romcom.png|Satsuki, Naomi, Yui Shishido, Ayumi Shinozaki, Yuka and Tohko trying to win Satoshi's heart #5; The King and Us 2U-Sayaka-Naho-pocky.png|Naho and Sayaka playing Pocky game 2U-Sayaka-Naho-pocky2.png|Naho and Sayaka playing Pocky game 2U-Naomi-chest.png|Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi2.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi3.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi4.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi5.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi6.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-sumo-swimsuit.png|Naho and Naomi doing buttocks sumo in school swimsuit with Shougo as the referee 2U-sumo1.png|Naho winning the sumo match 2U-sumo-pe.png|Naho and Naomi doing buttocks sumo in PE uniform with Shougo as the referee 2U-sumo2.png||Naomi winning the sumo match 2U-sumo-fundoshi.png|Naho and Naomi doing buttocks sumo in fundoshi with Shougo as the referee 2U-sumo3.png|Sumo match ends up with a tie 2U-Naomi-Seiko5.png|Seiko playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Naomi-Seiko.png|Seiko playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Naomi-Seiko2.png|Seiko tickling Naomi 2U-Naomi-Seiko3.png|Seiko tickling Naomi 2U-Sayaka-Naho.png|Sayaka falling on top of Naho 2U-eel.png|Naho, Sayaka, Naomi, and Seiko catching eels #6; Aluminum Chef 2U-cooking1.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking2.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking3.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking4.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking5.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking6.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking7.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking8.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking9.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking10.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking11.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking12.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking13.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking14.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking15.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking16.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking17.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking18.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking19.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking20.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking21.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking22.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking23.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking24.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking25.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-cooking26.png|The cooking contest judges 2U-tomato.png|Emi's dish Emi-tomato.png|Emi Urabe happily presenting her dish for a cooking contest 2U-Yui-carrot.png|Yui's doppelgänger is about to put carrot Yui in a mixer 2U-Yui-carrot2.png|Yui as a carrot 2U-Yui-carrot3.png|Yui as a carrot Yui-dark.png|Yui's doppelgänger wearing a dark expression 2U-Emi-mad.png|Emi being under darkening 2U-Emi-closeup.png|Close-up on darkened Emi 2U-Curry.png|Yuka and others being addicted to Yuuya's curry 2U-Sachiko-Naomi.png|Naomi teaching Sachiko to cook 2U-Sachiko-Naomi2.png|Sachiko playing with Naomi 2U-Sachiko-Naomi3.png|Sachiko playing with Naomi #7; Repentant Reals Go to Hell '' Ayumi-Azusa.png|Azusa hugging Ayumi Ayumi-Azusa2.png|Azusa hugging Ayumi Tsukasa-Yui-2u.png|Tsukasa Mikuni and Yui acting a romantic scene Tsukasa-Yui-2u-2.png|Tsukasa and embarrassed Yui acting a romantic scene Yoshiki-dream0.jpg|Yoshiki in Yuuya's dream Yoshiki-dream.jpg|Yoshiki in Yuuya's dream Yoshiki-dream2.jpg|Yoshiki in Yuuya's dream 2U-Kizami-sisters.png|Sachiko, Yuka, and Satsuki as Yuuya's sister in his dream 2U-Azusa-Ran-bed.png|Azusa and Ran being tickled by bed monster 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game.png|Tsukasa being blindfolded and tied down Yui 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game2.png|Tsukasa being blindfolded and tied down Yui 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game3.png|Tsukasa being blindfolded and tied down Yui with a man named MORISAW in the form of the Antique Doll on TV instructing to play a game 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game4.png|Tsukasa being blindfolded and tied down Yui with a man named 'MORISAW' in the form of the Antique Doll on TV instructing to play a game 2U-Azusa-Ran.png|Ran and Azusa unconscious in the dungeon BoS-Yuka6.png|Yuka being scared of Yuuya BoS-Yuka-sit2.png|Yuuya's strange behavior pushed Yuka away BoS-Kizami-Yoshikazu-Yuka.png|Yuuya before being attacked by Yoshikazu 2U-Yuuya-Yuka.png|Yuka captured by Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-Yuka2.png|Yuka captured by Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-Yuka3.png|Yuka captured by Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-Yuka4.png|Yuka with Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-Yuka5.png|Yuka with Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-tied.png|Tied up Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-tied2.png|Tied up Yuuya still not cured of his behavior 2U-Yuka-closeup.png|Closeup on Yuka 2U-Yuuya-closeup.png|Closeup on tied Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-closeup2.png|Closeup on tied Yuuya Book-of-Eibon-large.png|Book of Eibon glows with green light ''#8; Today's the Day, Farewell 2U-all-1.png|Everyone in the main hall 2U-all-2.png|Everyone in the main hall 2U-all-3.png|Everyone in the main hall 2U-all-4.png|Everyone in the main hall 2U-all-5.png|Everyone in the main hall 2U-all-6.png|Everyone in the main hall 2U-Sachiko-Yoshie.png|Sachiko and Yoshie Shinozaki 2U-Sachiko-Yoshie2.png|Sachiko and Yoshie 2U-Sachiko-Yoshie3.png|Sachiko and Yoshie 2U-Sachiko-Yoshie4.png|Sachiko and Yoshie Sachiko-swim.png|Sachiko receiving a present Sachiko-swim2.png|Sachiko receiving a present Sachiko-swim3.png|Sachiko feeling touched by everyone's kindness Sachiko-swim4.png|Sachiko feeling touched by everyone's kindness 2U-swim.png|Sachiko swimming with everyone 2U-swim2.png|Sachiko swimming with everyone 2U-Sachiko-cry.png|Sachiko hugging Yoshie crying 2U-Sachiko-cry2.png|Sachiko hugging Yoshie crying 2U-Paulownia.png|Naho and other Paulownia Academy High School students looking sad because they are about to separate again at the end of Sachiko's birthday 2U-Paulownia2.png|Naho and others looking sad 2U-Paulownia3.png|Naho and others looking sad Sachiko-pool.png|Sachiko flying above the pool Sachiko-pool2.png|Sachiko forgetting everything happened on her birthday 2U-Sachiko-goodbye.png|Sachiko returning back into Heavenly Host Elementary School 2U-Calavera-Necklace.png|Close-up on Sachiko's Calavera Necklace #EX; Those Were Our Graves Holy-Shroud-Promise.png|Azusa, Ran, Toshihisa Goto, and Kentaro Oshio performing Holy Shroud's Promise Azusa-Yoshiki.png|Yoshiki rescuing Azusa from falling Azusa-cross.png|Azusa and her glowing cross Personal Information 2U-satoshi-profile.png|Satoshi Mochida's personal data Ss effea6f090bc44d3e0e9d3362765c04bc4c9406c.600x338.jpg|Satoshi Mochida's personal data (English) 2U-Naomi-profile.png|Naomi Nakashima's personal data 2U-Ayumi-profile.png|Ayumi Shinozaki's personal data 2U-Yuka-profile.png|Yuka Mochida's personal data 2U-Yoshiki-profile.png|Yoshiki Kishinuma's personal data 2U-Seiko-profile.png|Seiko Shinohara's personal data 2U-Mayu-profile.png|Mayu Suzumoto's personal data 2U-Morishige-profile.png|Sakutaro Morishige's personal data 2U-Yui-profile.png|Yui Shishido's personal data 2U-Tsukasa-profile.png|Tsukasa Mikuni's personal data 2U-Satsuki-profile.png|Satsuki Mizuhara's personal data 2U-Naho-profile.png|Naho Saenoki's personal data 2U-Sayaka-profile.png|Sayaka Ooue's personal data 2U-Inumaru-profile.png|Haruyuki Inumaru's personal data 2U-Aiko-profile.png|Aiko Niwa's personal data 2U-Kibiki-profile.png|Kou Kibiki's personal data 2U-Taguchi-profile.png|Shougo Taguchi's personal data 2U-Kizami-profile.png|Yuuya Kizami's personal data 2U-Kurosaki-profile.png|Kensuke Kurosaki's personal data 2U-Fukuroi-profile.png|Masato Fukuroi's personal data 2U-Mitsuki-profile.png|Mitsuki Yamamoto's personal data 2U-Tohko-profile.png|Tohko Kirisaki's personal data 2U-Emi-profile.png|Emi Urabe's personal data 2U-Ryosuke-profile.png|Ryosuke Katayama's personal data 2U-Tomohiro-profile.png|Tomohiro Ohkawa's personal data 2U-Kai-profile.png|Kai Shimada's personal data 2U-Nana-profile.png|Nana Ogasawara's personal data 2U-Chihaya-profile.png|Chihaya Yamase's personal data 2U-Nari-profile.png|Nari Amatoya's personal data 2U-Sachiko-profile.png|Sachiko Shinozaki's personal data Sachiko_translated.jpg|Sachiko's personal data (translated) 2U-Yoshie-profile.png|Yoshie Shinozaki's personal data 2U-Yoshikazu-profile.png|Yoshikazu Yanagihori's personal data 2U-Yuki-profile.png|Yuki Kanno's personal data 2U-Ryou-profile.png|Ryou Yoshizawa's personal data 2U-Tokiko-profile.png|Tokiko Tsuji's personal data 2U-Azusa-profile.png|Azusa Takai's personal data 2U-Ran-profile.png|Ran Kobayashi's personal data 2U-Kentaro-profile.png|Kentaro Oshio's personal data 2U-Toshihisa-profile.png|Toshihisa Goto's personal data 2U-Shimoda-profile.png|Gentleman Shimoda's personal data 2U-Fulutin-profile.png|Lucio Fulutin's personal data 2U-Hinoe-profile.png|Hinoe Shinozaki's personal data 2U-Hajime-profile.png|Hajime Yamazaki's personal data 2U-Mikio-profile.png|Mikio Tsubota's personal data 2U-Yukie-profile.png|Yukie Suzumoto's personal data 2U-Natsumi-profile.png|Natsumi Nakashima's personal data 2U-Haruna-profile.png|Haruna Kizami's personal data 2U-Takamine-profile.png|Takamine Yanagihori's personal data 2U-Makina-profile.png|Old Lady's personal data (Japanese) Rouba translated.jpg|Old Lady's personal data (English) Others Sachiko's two sides.jpg|The cover of the Standard Edition version of Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U. 2U.jpg|Promotional art with Sachiko slicing her cake HystericBirthday 2U Logo.png|''Corpse Party 2U'' Japanese logo 2U-cooking-temp0.png|Template found in the game files 2U-cooking-temp1.png|Template found in the game files 2U-cooking-temp2.png|Template found in the game files 2U-Naomi-closeup.png|Close-up of Naomi's portrait 2U-Naomi-closeup2.png|Close-up of Naomi's portrait 2U-Naomi-closeup3.png|Close-up of Naomi's portrait 2U-Naomi-closeup4.png|Close-up of Naomi's portrait 2U-Naomi-closeup5.png|Close-up of Naomi's portrait 2U-Yoshiki-closeup.png|Closeup on Yoshiki's portrait 2U-Yoshiki-closeup2.png|Closeup on Yoshiki's portrait 2U-Yoshiki-closeup3.png|Closeup on Yoshiki's portrait 2U-Ayumi-closeup.png|Closeup of Ayumi's portrait 2U-Ayumi-closeup2.png|Closeup of Ayumi's portrait 2U-Ayumi-closeup3.png|Closeup of Ayumi's portrait 2U-Seiko-closeup.png|Closeup of Seiko's portrait 2U-Seiko-closeup2.png|Closeup of Seiko's portrait 2U-Seiko-closeup3.png|Closeup of Seiko's portrait 2U-Seiko-closeup4.png|Closeup of Seiko's portrait 2U-Yui-closeup.png|Closeup on dizzy Yui 2U-Yui-closeup2.png|Closeup on embarrassed Yui 2U-Yui-closeup3.png|Closeup on happy Yui 2U-Sayaka-closeup.png|Closeup of Sayaka's portrait 2U-Inumaru-closeup.png|Close-up on Haruyuki's portrait 2U-Kizami-closeup.png|Closeup on Yuuya possessed by Book of Eibon 2U-Kizami-closeup2.png|Closeup on Yuuya possessed by Book of Eibon 2U-Kizami-closeup3.png|Closeup on Yuuya possessed by Book of Eibon 2U-Kizami-closeup4.png|Closeup on Yuuya possessed by Book of Eibon 2U-anatomy-closeup.png|Closeup on Yuuya in the anatomical model costume 2U-anatomy-closeup2.png|Closeup on Yuuya in the anatomical model costume 2U-anatomy-closeup3.png|Closeup on Yuuya as the burning anatomical model 2U-anatomy-closeup4.png|Closeup on Yuuya as the burning anatomical model 2U-Fukuroi-closeup.png|Closeup on Masato's portrait 2U-Emi-closeup2.png|Close-up on Emi's portrait 2U-Azusa-closeup.png|Closeup on Azusa's smiling portrait 2U-Azusa-closeup2.png|Closeup on Azusa's hurt portrait 2U-Shimoda-closeup.png|Closeup on Shimoda's portrait Category:Gallery